Still Affected
by NeverMindDream
Summary: This follows my one shot 'Affected' so go read that for reference. : I hope you like it...it's DannyLindsay


**AN** I guess you don't need to read 'Affected' to understand this, but it'd be cool if you did. ;) And you know left me reviews cause I'm addicted to them :)

* * *

**Still Affected  
**© Dream 2006

She couldn't get it out of her head and it was driving her crazy. The feel of his lips was so fresh in her memory she couldn't bring herself to look at him for long because her imagination would go crazy.

He on the other hand was a bit better at hiding how she affected him. Although sometimes when she'd brush by him the contact would drive him nuts. If Mac kept putting them on cases together he was going to do something completely inappropriate.

Then again there were distinct disadvantages for Danny when he worked with Mac.

"I hate decomp!" Danny slammed his locker shut.

Lindsay turned up her nose as she walked into the locker room, "Dear god so do I, you smell rancid." She made it around the corner and stopped to stare.

Danny had already pulled off his shirt and was standing there with a towel around his neck in a beater and jeans. The scowl on his face deepened, "Thank you Captain Obvious, hence the reason I hate decomp."

Mentally Lindsay forced herself not to stare. She licked her lips and smirked, "I'm glad you took that case with Mac, cause if it'd been us you would have made me process the decomp."

"Hell ya," He said with a frown then noticed her eyes try to discreetly look him over. He smirked, "Of course I coulda worked with you, then we'd both have to shower." He winked and turned to head over to the showers.

Lindsay inhaled and closed her eyes, "Damn him." She shouldn't have kissed him that night at the bar. She was feeling brave and thoroughly enjoyed the fact that she had shocked him with her forwardness. The only problem; now she knew how he kissed and she wanted more.

* * *

His hair was still wet when he saw her in the trace lab about twenty minutes later, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that your face can freeze like that?" He regarded her face with a smirk.

She always did that, stuck out her tongue slightly and raised her eyebrows whenever she was trying to focus on something. She had a hair grasped between a pair of tweezers and was trying to get it into a test tube. She looked up at him, "You still reek."

He sniffed his shirt and shrugged, "Takes awhile to get decomp out, suck it up." He walked in and put on a lab coat, he had a couple of things to process. Mac was expecting some results by the end of shift.

Ignoring him because she didn't want to think about him right then she finished what she was doing. She had to walk past him to get to the machine she had to use; she leaned in and sniffed, "Lemons." She said into his ear.

Involuntarily he closed his eyes and inhaled before turning to look at her, "Pardon me?" He barely managed to say it without sounding strangled.

She smiled at him, "Squeeze fresh lemons when you shower next, it helps with the smell."

He bit his bottom lip and contemplated what she'd said. She hadn't moved, she was quite close to him, "Are you sure?" He had to act sceptical because his mind was going all kinds of places it shouldn't.

She finally moved to the machine she had been heading to, "Yup, I worked a whole family of decomp back at a ranch in Montana. My old supervisor told me to wash with lemons, it worked wonders." She started the machine and went to go back to her spot.

He put his arm out to catch her around the waist and caught her eyes, "You wanna help me with that?" He asked quietly so that only she could hear him.

Her eyes widened. She should be moving her body away from him but damn if it didn't turn her on that he had grabbed her. We're at work; she told herself and pushed his arm off of her but didn't break eye contact, "I don't think that's why we have showers at the lab."

He smirked, "Did I say it would be the lab showers?"

"I have work to do," Was her answer but her cheeks were becoming quite flushed at the idea.

"You aren't refusing," He observed, his trace momentarily forgotten.

"I'm working," She said, hoping he would drop the subject. Did he notice that her hands were shaking? She had to give herself a moment to collect herself; she couldn't be distracted, not now. Besides, she refused to be an idle screw, it didn't matter how hot Danny Messer was.

He did drop it, but only for the time being. He looked down at what he was going to process and mentally reminded himself of the case, seeing as his mind had been elsewhere.

* * *

A couple of hours later Lindsay headed into the break room and came across a couple of the female lab techs in conversation, they didn't notice her right away.

"I'd melt into a damn puddle if I was her." One said.

"Me too," The other agreed, "I don't know how she handles being around him for cases."

"He's walking sex," The first one breathed.

"Amen," The other agreed again before noticing Lindsay there. She blushed, "Umm hey Lindsay."

Pretending she hadn't heard a thing Lindsay smiled, "Hey. Is this coffee fresh?"

Completely embarrassed the first woman nodded, "Yeah I just made it."

"Great thanks," Lindsay gave her a pleasant smile; maybe they weren't talking about her.

Just then Danny walked by and stuck his head in, "Put the coffee pot down Montana." Okay the way the two techs looked at him, they had definitely been talking about her.

She froze just before pouring, "What have I told you about that nickname Messer?"

"That it was sexy when I called you that," He tried.

She rolled her eyes, "Precisely except the words I used were 'don't call me that'"

He smirked, "You got it Linds, come on." He indicated with a nod of his head.

"Come on where?" She slowly put the pot back as well as the mug surprised that she was already agreeing.

"You'll know when you get there," He said with wink.

"Hey Danny?" One of the girls said before he walked away.

He stopped and regarded her, "Yeah?"

"Your results for that Bodega case are in," It was fairly obvious she was desperately reaching for something to say to him.

"Thanks Claire," He said with a polite nod, "I got 'em already." He gave Lindsay another wink, "Chop, chop Linds." He tapped his watch and walked away.

Lindsay was kinda frozen in spot she looked over at the two lab techs who were watching her intently. She pushed herself away from the counter, "Uh, see ya."

"She is so lucky," One of the women was saying as Lindsay walked away.

She entered the locker room just as Danny pulled open his locker, "You're a cocky SOB." She said, not going to her locker yet.

He crossed his arms, leaned against the locker and cocked his head to the side, "I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Chop chop?" She made her way to her locker and raised her eyebrows at him, "Do I look like a pedigree of some kind?"

He snickered, "I'm not taking that bait," He reached into his locker to grab his wallet and keys. Shutting the locker he stepped toward and gave her a sincere look, "Wanna have coffee with me, outside the lab, Lindsay?"

Okay it was stupid that she enjoyed watching him flick his tongue lightly out of his mouth when he said her name. She closed her eyes, "Fine, just no place with showers."

He grinned, "Not yet, all in good time," He walked passed her and smacked her ass lightly, "Besides do you know of any coffee places with showers, come now Lindsay where is your mind?"

She watched him leave; did he just smack her ass? Did she just like that? Damnit, she quickly grabbed her coat and purse then slammed her locker to hurry after him. What was that term the lab tech had used, 'walking sex'? She sighed, damn him.

* * *

**AN** I guess we can call this a trilogy of one shots, so yes at some point there will be another addition. 


End file.
